


Nobodies

by orphan_account



Series: Leilene's adventures across dimensions [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a girl from our world is reborn into the next , she's supposed to fit in , right? Correct. But it's kinda hard when the next world is full of multicolored flame wielding, violent, gun-toting mafioso. Oh dear. Read this story about Leilene Hizukyio and her adventures with the next biggest mafia boss of Japan and Italy!Originally posted on Quotev.Not edited





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Quotev.  
> Not edited  
> If you want to, just type some comments/ questions and I'll try to answer most of them about when Haru-Haru Dangerous Interview comes into the show  
> Shitty start but ehh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this intro is cringy. Bear with it please, at least for a couple chapters?

Leilene Hizukyio is alive.

Leilene Hizukyio is dead.

Leilene Hizukyio is not Leilene Hizukyio.

Alll of the sentences above are true.

This is her story

  'Oh shit' She thought, she had managed to fail four of her classes in school and her mom was so going to kill her. To make things worse, the whole grade got their report cards on the same day , and she had gotten hers early in the morning, leaving her to worry about her reaction the whole day. The whole four blocks and three hours until her mom got home. She started to hyperventilate when she saw her mom's bright red jeep roll uphill into the driveway, only calming down when showing weakness came across her mind and she did not want to appear weak to the old vulture. Then again, Risa - her mom's name- had begun to be nicer lately. But that is still doesn't change the fact that she has hair-trigger anger and has no qualms about hurting her.

  "I'm home!" She called out- even though she stood in front of Leilene. "So, I got a gmail from the school that you guys got your report cards today! Lemme see!!" Shit. This is not what she wanted to do. Risa grimaced, "Hurry the fuck up!"

  Leilene cringed and walked to her backpack, sitting crookedly on the tan-tiled floor innocently, as if it weren't the reason it was gonna get her in trouble. She took it out ,"Here" and stood anxiously, knowing it would be worse if she walked away.

  Risa was pissed off anyway. "What the absolute fuck is this motherfucking paper?!" she barked. "What the hell were you doing in school? Messing around? Yeah, that sounds like you. Entitled bitch. Why the fuck do I even try with you? God damn... I work all day running around and fixing stuff and doing other stuff, " lies " and I know you know that my leg isn't good, then I come home to this. I know you aren't stupid, you find the quickest way to do things aside from your bitching about doing work, so what's up with the bad grade, ingrate?"

  " I don't know" and she really didn't, she had payed attention, did her homework, and did pretty well of tests, so what's with the fails?

  "Bull shit! You spend too much time on your phone, that's what it is!" Risa unconsciously spat in her face and eyes while she was seething.

  Leilene furrowed her eyebrows "They're just numbers, mom..." she was slapped for her efforts.

  "Yeah, and the number of years in prison are also just numbers." Risa gained an idea, Leilene could tell by her face. She dragged Leilene to the kitchen and before she could react, Risa stabbed Leilene in the stomach. "This is for disgracing the family and me. My...what will my coworkers think when I tell them that my daughter got 4 fails and ran away from home! Heh...well have a happy afterlife..." this was the last thing Leilene heard before blacking out.


	2. Chapter one-Uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap I just realized that even if I put chapter one it still says chapter 2

  The only thing that Leilene could feel was an invasive and squeezing feeling. Well, that and betrayal and rage. The squeezing feeling only increased her rage. It was dark in here, wherever she was, and she was scared of the dark. She felt invisible eyes on her whenever it was dark, too paranoid of things that aren't there - even now. She wanted to cry but she didn't. It wouldn't do to cry over scum like that, but damn it all, did she want to. Risa had rejected her many times before but still kept her around to do most of the housework and to have something to cling onto, that was the reason why her ex-husband had left after all. She clung too much along with other dominating negative traits. 

  But that's behind her now. The space she's in is suspicious anyway, who puts prisoners in such small spaces? Smart ones, she guesses. Less room to struggle or plan an escape. Oh Octo (AN: An imaginary god/ruler) , they aren't gonna sell her to the black market or anything?! Jeez, I hope not.

  ~

It has been a while and the pressure is beginning to get too much...and thats exactly when it started to get extremely worse.  A pushing feeling, akin to rough shovings, started up and she wanted to scream but couldn't.

(I will be switching to 1 pov)

The pain got worse, squeezing more and more until finally I had the room to move around. Oh what the- a freezing cold penetrated her shivering body, the same one which somehow couldn't move. It was like one of those games where you had no control of your actions and it was terrifying. Being out of control is a horrible feeling. It was her nightmare.

'No more' my mind whispered. I let out an ear-shattering screech. One of panic, pain, and fury. I do not want to be here , I do not want to be freezing, and I most certainly do not want my ability to control my actions to be forcefully taken from me. They say you don't know what you have until you don't have it anymore but this situation should never be an example of that phrase. Fuck.

Loud , unfamiliar noises entered my ear and felt the oh so familiar feeling of being bolted into the air. I screeched again. The loud noises stopped. Well whoop-de-doo, mission accomplished.

~

After a traumatic experience that I'd rather not talk about - those poor babies with no experience, the first thing they experience after being squeezed outta their momma or cut out is horrible (but then again, isn't the world?) - my so called parents brought me 'home' . I finally recognized what they were speaking ( I am quite the language buff, among other things) and it's British , fortunately. It's a bit different than American style English but I think I'll manage.

We live in the country side of England -because it's not all dreary city- with the nearest neighbor being two miles away. Several other people lived with us, just to help with the land and animals (cows, goats,chickens).

I lived there until I was two, then, we left to Japan. 

This is the single most important decision that I would say changed my life the most.


	3. Chapter two- Meet-N-Greet ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cries*   
> I need to get my writing better- which it will , eventually.

I was suspicious when my parents started to speed walk around the house, looking at stuff over and over again. I was even more so when other people started to come in and pack things up and take them. I just thought that my parents were selling stuff, but I recognized it for what it is, unconsciously, but it finally sunk in when they burst into my nursery room and started to sing out "Guess what~! We're moving!! To Japan, the sunrise land!!" and I thought 'Oh shit'.

~ 

I did not like the airplane ride. The pressure kept on hurting my ears, making me scream out and cry unwillingly - I had not yet trained my body to hold pain like my other one, unfortunately - and while my parents are normally patient people, they lose patience after a while of constant aggravation. 

Momma groaned and hissed at me to be quiet, muttering under her breath about how she should've just drugged the child. The child being me, I am quite angry at her and spent the rest of the ride semi glaring at her while trying to keep the pain in. I fell asleep after a while but I'm gonna just say that the mission is a success.

We landed pretty well and for once, I didn't cry because of the disturbance, go me! Progress does feel so good~ it makes me want to giggle and I giggle did.

I fell asleep the rest of the time and when I woke up I was in a different place. All the furniture was the same as last time but the walls were different. Instead of the honey colored walls with a flowery rose design, it was just a dull, ugly beige.

Gah, I HATE how it looks now- do I sound spoiled? Sorry if I do, I hated it in my past life too. Oh! You might be curious about the way I'm speaking yeah? Well I've been utterly convinced that somebody is watching or reading my mind so I have a habit of self-narrating whenever I want. I know, it's weird! If I had an author I think they would be narrating this scene too...but ehh, enough of the fourth wall shattering.

My mind drifted off as I dully watched my parents and other people bring in furniture and other stuff, completely decorating the whole house in one day. Yeahhh, that totally not gonna start rumors. Then again, by the time they die out I will be old enough to start school and it'll be a clean slate for me.

In the background I faintly heard the low growl of the truck driving away then being drowned out in the sound of a door bell. Seems like our neighbors have already taken an interest in us weird looking foreigners. Great.

Momma put a tea kettle on a fire and rushed to the door, not wanting to take too much time lest it gives a bad impression, or at least I think that's what her intentions are. Most of the time my human reading skills are top notch but you can never be completely sure unless they outright tell you , and even then it's iffy.

Momma ushered in the strange person (a woman?) and....oh shit, it's another toddler. I mean, i'm a toddler too but that doesn't mean I would automatically cosy up to this whiny, tantrum using, headache inducing, fleshy, oxygen stealer. Hell no.

I growled and I think Momma mistook that for a whine because she picked me up and then did the hated action. Brought me even closer towards the ...thing while gushing and cooing with the other woman. 

I hate this. I HATE this. I hate how just because you're younger than them it MUST mean that you are unintelligent and can't use the same actions to relay the same resulting information. I mean, sure I'm a baby, but I had started to allow myself to act like how I wanted to- a much more mature human being- so my parents should've made the connection that I am more intelligent than other babies. A growl from me - even from most species- means that you should stay away and are on my territory. This is why I will continue to hate adults. They do not have the same experience as younger people so they will continue to belittle them. I'm getting off topic here.

Wait, shit, I forgot, a lot of people will start skipping over paragraphs when they see no one talking or it starts getting boring. Sorry peoples, back on task I will start.

The babe in front of me - surprise surprise people! We can use the word babe as something other than a pet name for your bae!! - reached towards me and gripped my nostril , squeezing hard.

I made my displeasure known. Very loudly. Very, very loudly. Momma and the stranger stopped chatting . We were separated and I heard the woman scold her child - 'Tsu-kun'?- while momma comforted me, humming a slow song while brushing her hand against my cheeck, effectively calming me down.

We didn't introduce our babies, did we? Well this is Tengoku no Hana and I am Hinata no Hana." The woman opposite of us, because we decided to sit ourselves across from each other?, giggled and sighed dreamily.

"I am Sawada Nana and this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. His father picked the name you know, said it was tradition to name all the sons after the names of certain people way back when (AN: I'll fix this later on...maybe), isn't that nice? Following traditions fill me with happiness."

This woman....is weird. I mean, I recognize the name from my favorite series back in my original world- it was my all time favorite series even though I didn't finish it...I know I didn't like how soft Tsuna was though, so I'm going to take full on advantage of this opportunity and get him to be more tough. Less likely to get bullied and less likely to have Reborn be as cruel as the series. Not really looking forward to Byakuran though, since I don't know if there are any other me's across the universe ( and I especially don't know if they confessed about our little secret, I can get random enough that even I don't know what I'm doing. ) My rules and ways I react would reach to my other selves and I just know things would be drastically different in each universe I appear in. For example, if I came to the conclusion that my knowledge would help Tsuna and the crew and I was really attached to them, I would spill (unfortunately).

The more I thought about my past the more I thought about everything bad from it and felt myself tear up. Suppressing all the anger, hate, and sadness , I buried it down deep within, it wouldn't be good if I let out that much emotion. I don't know why I keep doing that though I know it's not healthy but I think otherwise? Confusing to me, confusing to you, and its confusing to everyone else. Oh well.

Months passed and Tsuna came over often just as I went over often. Momma and Nana babysat each other's babies developed quite the relationship between the two. Father was surprisingly busy lately, much more so then when we were at the last place. Hmmm, something worth investigating -more like eavesdrop on everything they say , hope I understand it, and unconsciously record everything for a later date.

Shoot, I need to find an explanation for how I remember things, huh? Everything is recorded in something akin to 'instinct' , meaning that if I try to specifically remember what I want, it won't come unless I'm in a dire situation and even then I just say the first thing that comes to mind.

Meh, I think I overheard them talking about going to Italy soon- are they traveling around the world or something?


	4. Just thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhh  
> I tried making something that just encircled everything you might need to know so far, and this is it. This piece of crap is my worl. My baby. My precious.  
> Enjoy ;)

So...we moved again. To Italy it seems this time. How nice. I'm in the anime where the mafia is prominent and we just so happened to move to the hotbed of mafioso an other illegal activities. I don't know whether or not to be happy or not, I'm finally in a place where I could fulfill my want of belonging- but isn't that why I mainly made friends with the menace that is Tsuna? The argument just continued in my brain, with differences, of course, for hours on end, which turned into days, and soon enough we were in Italy in a nice villa, house fully furnished again. Just how they managed to get the house like that within a day each time we moved is astounding- I wonder if we're fleeing from someone...or something. 

  I'm now...five? Four? I'm actually not sure, but it's old enough for my parents to start giving me tutors-  just languages, scenarios -where they would give me a certain scenes and I would have to get myself out of it, a lot of the times they would put me in the actual scene without any friends or allies around- and law. All are very good foundations for a better living, or being alive in general, and I gladly accepted them. My shyness in my past life is no longer on my mind because being reborn has put a very important idea in my mind: Nothing matters because everything you do in life will not transfer, bar memories.

With this in mind, I studied everything and exercised a lot. This , of course, got me a lot of attention in return and from people I didn't want to interact with until, at least, Tsuna and I reach the appropriate age to take over the Vongola. Well, that's just a plan. 

Assuming that we move back to the land of the rising sun long enough to become very good friends with the future tenth generation -and not become a full guardian (one person as the harmonized flame, not split between two or more) - and make a good enough impression to become pretty high up. Yess....this will do nicely. Hmm...I haven't thought about my familial connections at all either.....

I found out what their jobs are, my parents, I mean. Mom worked as a person who manages online files ....for both the company and other companies, if you know what I mean. Father worked overseas to constantly strengthen and create ties to other companies. It sounds suspicious now that I think about it...

Father is red-haired, white , 6 foot tall, muscular guy who 's words can either be like a whip or like love incarnated. He met mother when they were both twenty at a convention of the science kind., momma knocking in to him and wouldn't leave him alone. They got along very well after that because of some thugs trying to mug them while momma was following Father. Father said he ripped them in half but I don't believe him, you can't just rip people in half! Imagine all the blood and the mess it would make !!

Mm....Momma is black haired with tan skin, 5'5, and lithe. Momma met mother when he knocked into her and she considered stalking and constantly bothering him sufficiant payback. Momma winked at a group of shady looking people and that scene ended up in her cheering on Father as he mauled them.

I ended up being a red streaked, black haired girl with a tan lighter than Momma's.

They both tell different stories about hoe they met but that doesnt bother me. I'll just consider both to be true until I figure out whats right and whats wrong in their statements.

You know, Momma said she enrolled me in a local school- I can't wait until I go!!


	5. Chapter four, dora the explora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this doesn't make any sense, or other chapters really, I am willing to re-write it for you. Of course, I won't change it too much, but yeah...

Can I just say, I love being random and making references? Like, I would get an idea of something from my past or whatever else and just roll with it. Most of the time, it also doesn't even make sense. Can I also say that nothing is ever too idiotic for me to do. This will be my downfall.

~

Sooooo, I finally went into an Italian school and let me just say this : I am lucky to have been schooled in America. I mean, I already knew this but to actually live through it is pretty good, or, more like, pretty awesome since I love being more smarter than everyone else. I feel like it's cheating though, since I have plenty more years of experience. Not like I care though, I always say that if you're smart enough to cheat, you at least deserve a reward (or that's what I say about those who don't get caught).

~

"Now, can anyone tell me about the Americans during World War two?" The teacher said. "Leilene?" This is stupid, I'm only in second grade (AN: someone please tell me if the time is right. Correct me if you feel I get the ages wrong)

I sighed mentally and stood up, I knew he was doing this on purpose to make me seem smarter in front of everyone in hopes of getting me bullied. He hates me like that. "The Americans gave mercy to those they put under their power. They were hard working, resiliant, and fought like beasts, I heard. Is that good enough,sir?" I posed the question purposefully to aim at his ideals- that the Axis should've won. Just as expected , he shot a quick glare to me.

"Detention"

Puffing out in an attempt to restrain myself, I asked "May I ask why?" If you're surprised at how mature I act, dont be. I acted mature very young in my past life and I will do so this time around, especially because the teachers are more strict.

"Disrespect" One worded answers. Great. Time to kick it up a notch then.

"I only said what I was thinking, I thought it was the right amswer! Are you going to punish me for saying what I thought was right~?"

He gave me a cold look "People have died after speaking their mind. Bite your tongue" That was that. It was my time to send him a glare, once his back was turned though.

Behind me, I hears snickering, as if the blatant show of favoritism wasn't obvious enough.  Suuuure, go ahead, pick on the foreigner. Bastards, they all are.

"Class is dismissed, Leilene, you will stay detention and you will be the one to explain to your parents as to why you are late home"

Trying to keep in my shivers of rage, I nodded "Yes sir" He nodded back. I have sort of a foreboding feeling, why? I no longer care about that. My mind switched from topic to topic. It's hard to adjust to the new ways that my brain works, I can no longer depend on my brain to do the things I subconsciously want so that sucks I think.

I know I was zoning out, but it's for a good reason, hear me out. You know how they say that the  childhood is the most important time of development? Yeah, it's true. Your brain is still developing and everything around you during that time decides whether certain parts of your brain is bigger or smaller than normal. Since I wasn't raised the same way I was like during last my last life - thank God- my brain will act, think, and do things differently. Unfortunate side effect but I'm glad I won't have to go through the same stuff. It actually wasn't one of the worst times Risa had blown up, the time before she had killed me. I feel actually grateful she decided to end my misery before it prolonged to over two hours- like most of the time. I guess I still hold onto the thought- no, hope - that she would eventually treat me like those picture perfect families....

A clap resounded and I went back into focus. There stood teacher with the usual scowl on his face, but it held a little bit of concern for once "Are you okay?" His normally rancid breath that vaguely resembled the after taste if bad cheese was even more pronounced now that he leaned down close to me.

Swallowing the lump in the back of my throat, which was too familiar to not be recognized as physically holding back tears, I choked out an okay.

He pressed his lips together and seemed to think a moment "I...I think you should go home." I looked up at him curiously and he must of misinterpreted my actions as unwilling or something of the like "Shoo, go on, shoo , shoo!" He even did the little hand motions accompanying those words, I laughed precariously, he rose an eyebrow. "I do believe you should get going, it is close to winter and the sun is already starting to go down. I don't know how far away you are from your house "

I got up from my seat and skipped out, yelling out a brief ' See you tomorrow!' and ran out of the Italian school. The sights were as beautiful as the ads said Italy was. Beautiful lights, people, towns, they even had shady parts of the place! Wonderful!

Speaking of which, she was about to go through one of those shady areas, accentuated by the setting sun and growing shadows. 

It was no wonder why five people surrounded her in a dark ally way, secluded by anybody and anything bar those who also indulge in the life of crime. They wore average clothing which looked mostly the same -except one had an eye-patch - all brown, red, and black colors. 

One of them spoke up - brown shirt, red accents, black pants- gesturing with a pistol " Give us all your valuables and then don't struggle." So this is why I felt foreboding. I was happy that I was able to skip detention but now with the sun down even more so and being trapped by strange men, I regret being out of it. Their phrasing was weird too 'don't struggle' ? What does that mean? I have an idea of what it could be but I don't want that be to true. I don't even have any valuables, only a couple coins in a leather pouch strapped to my leg and that wasn't even much.

I narrowed my eyes and did the first extremely stupid thing since I've been reborn, "How about no" Their faces looked stony at that and any possible excitement was extinguished.

"Well, well, well" The same person spoke up " Look what we have here, boys! We've got ourselves a fiery one, it would be such a shame if she managed to ... have a little accident" two of them stepped a little closer. "and we should definitely help her out , yes~?" The last three stepped in to fill an effective circle around me, blocking anyway for me to get out. Shit. This was not going to end well and I could tell, even with my dense - false - attitude. 

Time to do even more stupid things , "I said, you aren't going to get any of my stuff, back the fuck off, bastards" inside of me, I was shaking so bad , but on the outside...on the outside I was a fierce warrior, staring down the enemy lines with vigorous rage, ready to fight my way out of things.

And fight them I did

Or tried.


End file.
